Afrodisíaco
by IlusionGris
Summary: Shouto Todoroki & Katsuki Bakugou & Izuku Midoriya. Los dos mejores héroes logran acorralar a la mente que controla la más poderosa red de villanos, pero el chico temeroso con el que se encuentran parece ser todo menos un peligro para la sociedad.


**Boys Love**

Shouto Todoroki **&** Katsuki Bakugou **&** Izuku Midoriya

❝Los dos mejores héroes logran acorralar a la mente que controla la más poderosa red de villanos, pero el chico temeroso con el que se encuentran parece ser todo menos un peligro para la sociedad.❞

Todos los derechos de la imagen que utilicé en la portada al artista **GRIEF0720HERO**.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Kohei Horikoshi** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza.

* * *

 **Afrodisíaco**

* * *

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

El joven frente a él debía tener su edad, incluso, no replicaría si le dijeran que era un par de años menor.

—Estúpido _mitad mitad_ , no te dejes engañar por la apariencia —recriminó su colega al darle alcance.

Shouto Todoroki y Katsuki Bakugou, los dos mejores héroes del país, se encontraban en medio de una misión, que por mucho, era la más peligrosa en la que se habían visto envueltos.

—Ese tipo sin duda es _Deku_ —aquel apodo con el que bautizó a su amigo de infancia brotó de sus labios antes de pensarlo siquiera, y al darse cuenta de su error, chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

Bien, quizá él mismo no cabía en sí del asombro, por más que lo intentaba, tampoco lograba relacionar el nombre del patético chico que alguna vez fue uno de sus seguidores, con la actual mente detrás de una organización internacional de villanos. _Debía ser una broma._

El hijo del jubilado héroe _Endeavor_ , se acercó a Midoriya con los sentidos alerta. Sí, su apariencia distaba mucho de lo que esperó encontrar; el hombre que había sido responsable de incontables muertes yacía en el suelo temblando de miedo, pero no permitió que el instinto, que le dictaba protegerlo al verlo tan indefenso, se apoderara de él.

—Por favor —suplicó una voz trémula a sus pies—, debe ser una equivocación... ¡Kacchan! ¡Tú lo sabes, dile que es imposible que yo cometiera tales actos! —Con fuerza, producto de la desesperación, logró gritar por clemencia.

Todoroki no lo conocía, pero le resultaron creíbles sus palabras. ¿Cómo un chico tan débil al punto de hacerse un ovillo y lloriquear podría ser relacionado con homicidas y ladrones?

—¡Cállate, escoria! ¡No me llames así! —Apartó a Shouto de un empujón para tomar la delantera.

—No... No... Kacchan... —emitió con el rostro acongojado y bañado en lágrimas logrando hacer titubear al de ojos carmín.

—No te resistas o será peor —dijo a unos pasos de distancia, con la inseguridad creciendo a cada instante.

Sabía del trágico final que tuvo la madre de Deku. Tenía doce años cuando unos villanos la secuestraron, encontraron después de meses su cuerpo sin vida en el borde de un lago artificial.

Estuvo semanas implorando por ayuda, con las manos atadas por el consejo de esperar la asistencia de héroes profesionales, incluso el símbolo de la paz intentó rescatarla, pero sus captores fueron más astutos y una vez que tomaron sus órganos, la lanzaron a su suerte en un lago ubicado dentro de un parque poco conocido.

Era consciente de lo que aquel golpe debió representar para Izuku, pero no podía haber perdido la cabeza de tal modo. No cuando no había persona en el mundo que admirara más a los héroes que Deku. No podía ser cierto que aquel niño que conoció, ahora se haya convertido en un cruel villano; quizá lo utilizaron para encubrir a la verdadera mente maestra, tal vez lo engatusaron con mentiras y Midoriya tan ingenuo como siempre cayó en sus garras. Ese pensamiento era más creíble que todo lo que los investigadores, y la policía, habían concluido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a su espalda Todoroki, perdiendo la paciencia y preocupado por notar a su compañero ensimismado.

Apretando los puños giró y lo enfrentó:

—Es imposible —admitió de pronto—, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí antes de que...

El de ojos heterocromáticos no alcanzó a escuchar lo último, ya que el héroe número uno se desplomó a sus pies.

Sin Bakugou de por medio, notó al joven Midoriya de pie frente a él, más cerca de lo esperado; era un chico realmente delgado y de rizos desordenados, lo curioso, era el artefacto en la palma de su mano derecha, dedujo en un instante que aquello fue la causa de la pérdida de consciencia de Katsuki.

—No temas, soy un gran fan tuyo —pronunció con una sonrisa trastornada y en un segundo sintió la tierra bajo sus pies desaparecer.

 **[...]**

—¡Kacchan, por fin despertaste! Me estaba preocupando de que el golpe que te diste en la cabeza al caer fuera más serio de lo planeado —habló aliviado y notablemente alegre.

El bozal de metal que le colocó impidió que llegara a sus oídos una respuesta, pero sin perder el ánimo siguió dirigiéndose a él con tranquilidad.

—Hace años que no te veía en persona, luces mejor que en televisión, muy fuerte y varonil, como se espera de ti. Mírame —le enseñó sus temblorosas manos—, estoy realmente emocionado por nuestro increíble reencuentro... —Giró la cabeza y enseguida se puso de pie—. Veo que trajiste a un amigo... Y ¿en serio? Casi me desmayo al ver que ese amigo es Todoroki... Adoro sus quirks, ¡son asombrosos!

Se acercó hasta el inconsciente Shouto para acariciar sus cabellos, deslizando sus dedos por los mechones rojos y blancos.

—Es hermoso —confesó y volvió a encarar a su amigo de infancia.

Como recordando algo, se dirigió a una de las enormes alacenas, ubicada en un rincón de la espaciosa habitación, y extrajo de ella un objeto que guardó en su bolsillo.

—Dejemos las formalidades. —Repentinamente, su voz jovial se extinguió dando paso a una fría y carente de emoción—. Aprovechemos la oportunidad, no todos los días tengo el honor de ser mirado por ti de nuevo con desprecio... Solo que estaba vez te daré una verdadera razón para hacerlo.

Con lentitud una expresión siniestra se apoderó de su rostro y se acercó para quitarle el bozal a Katsuki.

—Sigues siendo una imponente bestia —lo observó con desdén—, no contengas tus gritos cuando te haga suplicar como una perra.

—¡Suéltanos o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida! —Gruñó cuando su boca fue descubierta.

Deku soltó una buena carcajada.

—¿En serio me amenazas? ¿Quién crees que saldrá perdiendo? ¿El que tiene uno de los más privilegiados quirks o el que maneja a su antojo a aquellos seres bendecidos como tú? —Soltó hilarante y embriagado de deseo.

—Maldito Deku —dijo hirviendo de rabia.

Cómo se arrepentía de haber caído ante el engaño, se odiaba por haber dudado y por haberse dejado influenciar por la apariencia del chico.

—No te atormentes —aconsejó como leyendo sus pensamientos—, después de todo eres un héroe, los malos pensamientos déjamelos a mí.

Sin una pizca de temor se acercó a la boca del explosivo chico, lo tomó por la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los ajenos, jadeó excitado cuando los dientes de Kacchan se encajaron en su labio inferior y el sabor metálico inundó sus papilas gustativas. Sentía que ardía y quería descender al infierno para continuar probando la deliciosa lengua del que alguna vez consideró su ejemplo a seguir.

Se escuchó un extraño sonido que hizo separarse al león vestido de cordero, del que parecía a punto de estallarse a sí mismo.

—¡Ha llegado la hora! —gritó y una sonrisa surcó su inocente rostro hasta distorsionarlo.

Sacó el objeto de su bolsillo, un control sencillo, y apretó el botón que liberó en los conductos de ventilación un potente afrodisíaco. Los dos héroes estarían expuestos a los estímulos del incienso que flotaba en al aire, el deseo y el apetito sexual pronto se convertiría en su única alternativa. Midoriya había tomado un inhibidor para ser el único consciente de los actos que realizarían.

Los tendría suplicando por ser follados, a su total merced y agonizantes de dolor por el fuego abrazador que pronto envolvería sus cuerpos. _No había buscado por todo el mundo para obtener una droga insignificante, no, claro que no._ La que obtuvo era de cuidado.

El afrodisíaco elevaba la dopamina en el sistema nervioso central, las hormonas afines, las estimulaciones de los melanocitos y la testosterona. El simple roce de sus ropas los llevaría a la locura; estarían en la palma de su mano y no había fuerza de voluntad tan fuerte y determinante capaz de romper el encanto.

Todoroki despertó por fin.

Cuando comenzaron a sudar, cuando de sus necios labios surgieron jadeos y sus respiraciones se escucharon tan fuertes e insoportables, entonces fue cuando los liberó.

Cayeron al suelo y se arrastraron a sus pies, desesperados, sin la menor idea de cómo aliviar el desenfrenado deseo que a cada instante aumentaba.

—El mundo debería observarlos en este estado, lucen más creíbles así que intentando salvar el mundo. —Se agachó y los tomó de la barbilla, pronto el par de brazos se aferraron a su entrepierna y acariciaron sus muslos.

Disfrutaba la simple visión, gozaba verlos reducidos a sus instintos más salvajes, egoístas, en un estado que en sus cinco sentidos considerarían humillante, y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

—Deku... Deku —gimió Kacchan logrando pronunciar el tonto apodo que le impuso.

Sin reservas se lanzó a los brazos de aquellos hombres que horas antes portaban sus ridículos trajes de héroes, para ahora estar exasperados por deshacerse de ellos. No hubo ni una pizca de delicadeza en la acción, rasgaron sus prendas y se convirtieron en un enredo de brazos y piernas desnudas.

Midoriya quedó en medio y al sentir como Katsuki penetraba en su interior soltó un grito que se vio frustrado en los labios de Shouto. Quería perderse en el contacto que le proporcionaban las torpes manos de sus amantes, quería continuar cayendo y llevándolos consigo hasta el núcleo del placer.

Nació sin quirk, nació con la única posibilidad de esperar por un héroe, y por un tiempo creyó en ellos. Sin duda, si sus seres queridos o él estuviesen en problemas, uno de esos fantásticos héroes, vendría a rescatarlo; en cambio recibió la dura realidad como un golpe en la cara. No eran invencibles, no eran poderosos, nunca ganarían contra el mal, jamás podrían salvarlo. Perdió todo frente a las narices de miles de héroes; todo lo que una vez lo forjó se derrumbó y desapareció para siempre. Ya no quedaba nada, ni esperanza, ni una luz, ni siquiera las ganas de hacer la diferencia. Estaba perdido. Sin embargo, encontró utilidad al don que alguna vez pensó inservible. La admiración, la atención que les dedicó a los héroes, ahora le serviría para destruirlos y enseñarle al mundo que todos estaban perdidos, que ni el poderoso _All Might_ podría hacer algo al respecto.

Y ahora, con aquellos que ocupaban los primeros puestos, luchando por penetrar sus entrañas y volverlo a reducir a cenizas, sonrió satisfecho. _Lo había logrado._

Con su mente tiñéndose de blanco recibió cada estocada que repartían en su interior, los gruñidos de Kacchan eran música para sus oídos, la respiración jadeante de Todoroki contra su cuello le recomendaba dejarse hacer.

No había un límite al estar expuestos a la droga, Izuku destrozaría sus cuerpos y los haría llegar más allá del límite.

Con la posición correcta se encontró atendiendo con su boca a uno y al otro por detrás, pero cuando en una de tantas veces en la que Kacchan se apoderó de su trasero, indujo al de rasgos heterocromáticos a poseer a su compañero.

Con deleite observó cómo los ojos carmín se llenaron de lágrimas y su expresión contraerse de dolor. _Oh dolor_ , la fiel maestra que les enseñaría más de lo que hubiesen aprendido en cualquier patética academia.

—¿Qué se siente ser jodido, Kacchan? —Le preguntó ocultando el sarcasmo de su voz—. ¿Qué se siente estar debajo del bastardo _mitad mitad_ como tú le llamas?

Sus caderas se movían al compás y con movimientos imprecisos el de hermosos rizos logró tomar las mejillas de su amigo de infancia.

—Yo... No... —sus ojos se volvieron blancos y cerró los párpados con fuerza.

—He estado esperando por este día, he estado viviendo por este día, no desmayes antes que yo. —Esbozó una sonrisa triste y acarició las mejillas ajenas que ahora estaban rojas y empapadas en sudor.

—Deku... —Abrió los ojos y por un instante le pareció que había regresado en sí y ya no estaba bajo el efecto de la droga, pero todo fue un engaño de su mente.

Sintió el cuerpo inerte de Kacchan caer encima de él.

—Oye —lo llamó un poco asustado—, despierta...

Shouto agarró con fuerza por el brazo al rubio y lo hizo a un lado para continuar con Midoriya.

—Ustedes los héroes son despreciables, mírate ahora, estás más cerca de ser un... ¡Ahh! —No alcanzó a terminar cuando con agresividad sus labios fueron sellados.

No volvieron a hablar, no volvieron a emitir más que gemidos obscenos, duraron un poco más hasta que Shouto también cayó inconsciente.

 _Definitivamente, su par de amantes distaba de mucho dolor para soportar tanto como él._

 **[...]**

Los héroes que ocupaban los primeros puestos en el ranking, despertaron en medio de la nada de un parque que actualmente había sido clausurado.

Cada partícula de su cuerpo dolía y al recuperar los sentidos, Katsuki notó que apretaba una nota en sus puños, rezaba:

 _Será un placer ser capturado por ustedes de nuevo, te dije que aquel que controla los quirks de los demás siempre sale ganando._

 ** _—Deku._**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Mil gracias por leer!

No es la primera que vez escribo sobre tríos, pero ya estoy bastante oxidada con el tema, nótese en mi forma poco explícita de narrar el lemon **xd**


End file.
